the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... The next morning.... Mistypaw woke up at dawn. She aited by the camp entrance for her mentor. Today was the day that she would become a warrior, and all she had to do was one mare task. 17:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Flowerpaw spotted her from the nursery and scampered over to her. "Hi!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Mistypaw said to Flowerkit. 18:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Se smiled a huge smile "how are you mistypaw" she said Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine, how are you?" she asked. 18:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm terrific, so are you really going to become a warrior today?" She said looking up at her her eyes really big. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw nodded. "I hope so, all I have to do is pass one test. But I'm not sure what that test is....I hope it won't be too difficult," she replied. 18:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "if she haves to leave a scar on my brother who is good dodger I would love that task."said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) She smiled a really big smile "I think I know what will make sure you pass!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, he'll problably make me catch a pheasant or something," she replied. "I doubt it'll be something insane, because he considers me to be his own daughter after all." 18:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "You will be like the best warrior but I will be the best warrior ever!" She said puffing up her ego--- Greytail woak realizing her kit is still outside. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw smiled. "I'm sure you will," she said to the kit. "Mistypaw!" shouted a voice. It was Lightningshadow, her mentor. "I finally figured out your final test," he said. "So let's go." The two padded off into the forest. 18:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw started to cry "I want to be a warrior!I been an apprentince for 2 moons!"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, there's an active badger set a little while away from here oitside of clan territory. In the set, I hid an acorn, now go find it," he told Mistypaw. Mistypaw looked terrified, but she just nodded and dashed off into the forest. 18:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Flowerkit smild and turned around to see her mother and her brother coming towards her quickly she followed them and fell asleep in the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw tried to pick up the scent of the badgers. As she padded through the forest, she could see flashes of grey fur and red eyes. 18:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "And being an apprentice for 2 moons is supposed to make you a warrior? i've been an apprentice for more moons than that" Bladepaw meowed to Willowpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw eventually found the set and crawled inside. The scent of badgers was everywhere. 20:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw sat down and licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Streamkit woke up he tapped his sister but she remand asleep slowly he walked out of the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw saw Streamkit "What do you think your doing?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't care if my leg is broken or just bruised, I'm going out. Stoneclaw thought as he headed out into the forest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Streamkit turned surprised he backed away "s-s" he stopped. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Well? are you going to answer me?" Bladepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw blocked Stoneclaw. "You shouldn't leave camp yet" he told him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Er... I'm just going for a walk," Stoneclaw tried to convince Thrushpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Well then I'm coming with you, and I'll make sure you take it easy" Thrushpaw told the tom. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sure, I guess," he replied as he continued into the forest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I---I" his eyes darted from the apprentice to the nursery. "I'm not--t" he lowered his head and walked back to the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw was walking by with her sister willowpaw talking about oakkit and redkit."will redkit and oakkit ever be apprentinces?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "Most likely they won't if the keep on trying to kill the leader and his mate" Bladepaw answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "ha Im popular and you are not"said willowpaw. "there is no popular or least popular"answered snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) She found the acorn, and quietly bagan to carry it out of the badger set. 23:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay